Found
by xXWonderfulSilenceXx
Summary: when the 12 main trolls discover another by Terezi's hive, they wind up facing a bigger threat than they expected. OC, pale KanayaxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up, groaning, my vision blurred. I see grey and black figures above me, along with voices.

"Who is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Hey! I think I just saw her stir!"

It takes a while for my vision to clear, revealing three other trolls standing above me, looking somewhat relieved. One was wearing red glasses and had a teal Libra sign on her black shirt. Another was wearing ridiculous clown makeup and had a purple Capricorn sign on his shirt. There was also one wearing a lot of jewelry with a fuchsia Pisces sign on her black shirt. I groan and blink a few times before trying to sit up.

"Look! She's finally waking up!" the Pisces says happily.

I rub my head. "What happened…?" I mutter, looking around.

"You came crashing down from who motherfucking knows where," the Capricorn answers.

I blinked a few more times and look around. I look down at my shirt and notice all of the Jade blood splattered across my clothes, covering me almost entirely from head to toe. I can't remember anything that had happened before one of the most annoying and awfully rude trolls on Alternia, Jayden, had asked me to meet him in the forest clearing that separated our hives. My memory slowly begins to come back, extremely spotty, as the Libra holds out a hand to help me stand. I take the hand and quickly get to my feet.

"So what's your name?" the Pisces asked. "I'm Feferi!"

"Alisha," I answered, still rubbing my head as my memory continued to return to me. I suddenly remember Jayden and I meeting. The purple blooded troll had attacked me out of no where with his stupid blade. I remembered dodging out of the way and using my powers to levitate myself, but Jayden still managed to cut me a few more times, and soon enough he'd brought me closer to the ground, where he'd continued to slash at me. My memory blacked out on me again as the other two introduced themselves.

"Hey motherfucker, I'm Gamzee," the Capricorn said. I didn't quite catch what he said next, but I was pretty sure it was a honk.

"I'm Terezi," the Libra says at last, sniffing the air around me. I was a bit weirded out about this and took a few slow steps that made my legs hurt, pain shooting up my legs at each step.

I nod as more of my memory returns, but not a lot. I remember a huge blow that Jayden had dealt while I was trying to fly off, struggling to stay conscious due to blood loss. My memory refuses to show me anymore, so I assume that's where I had blacked out.

"We should get you cleaned up, Alisha," Feferi comments as I snap back to reality.

"Uh, yeah," I reply as Feferi begins to walk.

"Come on, follow me!" Feferi calls. After a few seconds she turns around, waiting for Gamzee, Terezi, and I to follow.

I begin to walk, my legs aching horribly with each slow step, Gamzee and Terezi following behind me. We soon arrive at what appears to be a hive in this forest. Feferi opens the door.

"We're back!" Feferi yells happily, walking inside of the hive.

_Who is she talking to? _I wonder, beginning to walk inside.

"Took you long enough."

"Did you figure out what that noise was earlier?"

I hear other voices that I don't recognize as I walk inside, feeling like I'm about to collapse. I look around and realize that I'm standing in front of a bunch of other trolls, and they're just as surprised as I am.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

The weakness in my legs gets worse by the seconds thanks to all the stares. As Terezi and Gamzee walked in I leaned back, hoping there was a wall there. Sadly I was just a bit too far away from the wall behind me and I collapsed. The staring continued, and now everyone else's eyes were on me, and my cheeks quickly changed from their usual ashen color to jade. Not that anyone could really notice, though, seeing as they were pretty much covered in jade blood already.

Gamzee held out his hand to help me stand up. I took it and stood up quickly, looking at everyone else, embarrassed.

"Well then," Feferi finally broke the silence, clapping her hands together. "Everyone, this is Alisha."

I wondered how long these introductions would take, but didn't bother asking if we could do introductions later, when I wasn't completely covered in blood. Luckily, one of the other trolls did it for me. This troll wore a pretty dark red skirt, very well tailored, and a long sleeved black shirt with a jade Virgo symbol on it. I assumed she had the same blood color as me.

"I think introductions should be saved for when Alisha is _not _covered in blood," the troll said. I nodded in agreement, saying nothing.

"You're right, Kanaya," Feferi replied, turning to me. "Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."

"Do you even know where the bathroom is, Feferi?" Terezi asked. "I'll take her there. This is my hive, after all." Without waiting for an answer, Terezi passed Feferi and began walking up some stairs, expecting me to follow.

I followed Terezi without a word as we approached the bathroom. The Libra turned to me. "Here we are. Throw your clothes out the door, I'll have them washed."

I nodded and rushed inside, eager to get all this blood off me.

/

So after about half an hour I made a reappearance, no longer covered in blood. I wore my usual black t-shirt with a jade Capricorn sign on it along with a simple pair of grey shorts. I smiled slightly as I came down the stairs, brushing some of my short black hair away from my face. I guess that now's the time to mention that my horns are like Gamzee's, but a lot more wavy.

"You clean up well," one of the trolls commented, though I wasn't sure which one it was. I only nodded and took a seat in an empty chair.

"So now we can get to introductions!" Feferi exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. "Alisha, you already know Gamzee, Terezi, and I." Gamzee and Terezi only nodded.

"I'm Karkat," says one of the trolls after a brief silence. I turn to see a shorter troll with small, rounded horns wearing black pants and a black t-shirt with a grey Cancer symbol on it. Karkat seemed somewhat grumpy to me compared to the other trolls.

"Nepeta!" A small troll calls out next, her horns small but pointed, unlike Karkat's. She wore a blue cat hat, and I noticed she also had a tail. She also wore an olive long sleeved jacket that had a black shirt with an olive Leo sign on it, along with some simple black pants. Nepeta smiled brightly and I returned the smile, quite happy that not all the trolls were as cranky as Karkat.

"Thollux," says another troll, this one wearing glasses with one blue lens and one red. He has a set of double horns, which I find pretty cool. He wore simple black pants and a black t-shirt with a yellow Gemini symbol on it. He smiled slightly and I return the smile brightly.

"Eridan," grunts another, this one seeming cranky like Karkat. but then i notice his violet Aquarius symbol and realize he must be a Highblood. I shrug and look at the rest of his outfit. He's also wearing a cape, I noticed, and he's wearing a blue striped scarf around his neck. I also noticed the violet streak in his hair, along with his lightning bolt shaped horns.

"I'm Kanaya. Pleasure to meet you, Alisha," the Virgo says, smiling. I smile back happily.

"I'm Equius," says another troll. He's quite muscular, I noticed, and he wore some pretty strange cracked shades. One of his arrow-shaped horns was also broken. I don't really observe his outfit as closely as I did with the others. I offer a smile before I hear a small, quiet voice.

"I'm Tavros," a boy in a wheelchair said, so quietly that I could barely hear him. I smiled at him, and he returned the smile weakly.

"Aradia," says the next, not looking up from a book. I shrug and wait for the next person to introduce themselves.

"I'm Vriska," says another, smiling at me somewhat evilly. I smiled back without the evil, noticing she had vision eightfold.

"Well, that's everyone!" Feferi said cheerfully. "Hey, Alisha, mind telling us how you ended up here?" Once again, everyone's gaze is fixed on me as I begin to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is really short, I'm sorry. I'll try to update again soon. Meanwhile, I need you guys to help me decide the following things:**

**1. Who should I pair Alisha with in the flushed quadrant?**

**2. Should I bring the beta kids in? Alpha? Both? (This will determine who I pair Alisha with)**

**3. Should I fit Alisha in events in the comic?**

**Please leave a review answering these questions :D**

"Well, if you guys really must know…." I begin.

"Yeah tell us!" Nepeta replied cheerfully.

"Alright then," I pause, wondering where to begin. "Well, I don't know where we are in this forest, but i think I live in that direction." I pointed to the left wall. "The other troll that lives in the area is purple blooded, and I assume he kinda… Snapped. He asked me to meet him in the clearing separating our hives and he attacked me out of no where."

"So how did you end up here?" Kanaya asked.

"Well, my memory is still a bit foggy, but I believe I was trying to fly off when he hit me pretty hard and sent me soaring off here. I must have lost consciousness in the process."

A few other trolls nodded.

"You've had a pretty motherfucking bad day," Gamzee commented.

I nodded. "No doubt," I murmured. A few moments later I yawned, realizing how tired I was, but i didn't know why. Suddenly I noticed that daylight was coming.

"We should all head back home," Feferi said. The others nodded.

"Alisha, I assume you do not wish to return to your hive with that psychotic troll near," Kanaya comments and the trolls begin standing up.

"Yeah, I don't really want to risk death," I reply.

"Then you are welcome to stay at my hive for the time being," Kanaya said, beginning to walk towards the door.

I nodded my thanks before following her. "See you guys later!" I call as we head out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Just so you guys are aware, Kanaya and Alisha are going to be moirails. And yay, long chapter!**

I don't bother to look around Kanaya's hive, but I do notice she's in to fashion.

"I am afraid I do not have proper sleeping quarters for you. I hope you do not mind if you sleep on the couch," Kanaya says.

I nod. "Of course."

Kanaya goes off somewhere, probably to retrieve some blankets. I yawn and sit down on the couch, taking a better look around her hive. She is definitely into fashion. Dresses, fabric, thread, all stored neatly. I envy how clean it is. I'm admiring a pink medium length dress with Kanaya's sign stitched into it when Kanaya returns.

"Here you go, Alisha," she says, handing me a few blankets. I snap back to reality.

"Thanks, Kanaya," I reply, taking the blankets and spreading them out on the couch.

"I noticed you were admiring that dress over there," she remarks, making a small motion with her hand towards the pink dress.

I nod. "It's really nice."

"Thank you. I will leave you to rest. Good night." With that, Kanaya walks off to her bedroom.

"Good night!" I call, before leaping onto the couch and quickly falling asleep, despite the fact I had just been out cold for a few hours.

/

I wake up that evening to the moon rising. I assume Kanaya's still asleep so I search for the kitchen, hoping to get some food. I find it rather quickly and begin scanning the cabinets for something. The kitchen is well stocked with plenty of supplies, and I realize there's enough stuff for me to make muffins. I smile at the thought and begin taking supplies out of the cabinets.

/ Kanaya's POV /

I wake up to a delightful smell coming from the kitchen. I yawn and stand up, stretching before I head in there.

When I arrive I see Alisha has been awake for a while. She's pulling muffins out of the oven and I just stand there, a bit surprised. She turns to face me. "Good morning, Kanaya!" she says happily. "As you can see, I made muffins~!" She seems much more happy after a good rest.

"Good morning, Alisha," I reply. "What kind of muffins?"

"Well, let's see, I didn't know what you would like, so there's pumpkin and chocolate chip," she answers, taking two plates out of a cabinet, and following that two cups. "Which would like, and what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a pumpkin muffin, and water's fine," I reply, sitting down at the table. Soon enough there's a plate in front of me with a pumpkin muffin on it along with a glass of water. Shortly after Alisha brings in her plate with a chocolate chip muffin and water as well.

"Alisha, thank you so much for this," I say after taking a few bites of the muffin, which was fantastic.

"Oh don't mention it," she replies, still smiling. "It's the least I could do after you allowed me to stay here."

"These muffins are amazing. Where did you learn to bake so well?"

"Well, my lustus always had an appetite for sweet stuff. She taught me when I was only a few sweeps old."

I nod, finishing off the muffin. "Alisha, would you mind telling me about the troll that lived near you? The one that lost it?"

"Oh, of course," Alisha answers, finishing off her muffin as well. "He's pretty tall, probably a bit taller than Gamzee. He has two sets of horns, the first similar to Aradia's and the second similar to Terezi's, He's pretty skinny, and wears a simple black shirt and black pants with a few rings, each ring imprinted with a purple Gemini symbol."

"Anything aside from appearances?"

"Well, of course. His name's Jayden. He was a pretty laid-back troll, kinda caring about the hemospectrum, yet at the same time not giving a fuck."

"Do you have any idea how he lost it?"

Alisha shakes her head. "No clue. It just happened."

I nod. "Well, breakfast was fantastic, thank you."

"Anytime, Kanaya!" Alisha answers cheerfully, before clearing the table and placing leftover muffins in the fridge.

/ Alisha POV /

I'm pretty glad Kanaya enjoyed breakfast. I did try my hardest. As I finish cleaning up I decide to take my spare housetop out of my fetch modus.

My modus is pretty simple, having me fill out a certain muffin recipe. I quickly crack the code and my housetop appears in front of me. I open it up and log into Trollian, with the trolltag 'gleefulBaker' I notice Jayden's online and almost manage to block him right as he begins trolling me.

-psychoticDemon [PD] began trolling gleefulBaker [GB] at 20:18-

[10:18] PD: Heey Aaliishaa

[10:18] GB: What the hell d0 y0u want Jayden?

[10:19] PD: Soo yoouu'ree aaliivee.

[10:19] GB: Better believe it dumba$$.

[10:19] PD: Hoow diid yoouu suurviivee thaat faall?

[10:19] PD: Ii waas ceertaaiin yoouu weeree deeaad.

[10:19] GB: That d0esn't matter.

[10:20] GB: What matters is that I am going to kick your a$$.

[10:20] PD: Yiikees.

[10:20] PD: Ii'm soooooooo scaareed.

[10:20] PD: Aanywaays.

[10:20] PD: Ii aam gooiing to fiind yoouu.

[10:20] PD: Aand fuuckiing kiill yoouu aand whooeeveer's hiidiing yoouu.

-gleefulBaker [GB] blocked psychoticDemon [PD] at 20:21-

That fucking bastard. I hate him so much. Anyways, I better change my tolltag to avoid him.

/ Jayden POV /

So she blocked me? Fuck that, I don't give a shit right now. All that matters now is that she dies.

I close my husktop and get off the floor of my hive. Time to start searching for that bitch.

I grab my knives and head out the door. I wish I was on the fucking God Tier. It would probably be so much easier to fly around and search for that little bastard. I'm close, though. So close I could fucking reach out and grab it.

I begin trudging away in a random direction. What's that? I should be heading in the direction I smacked her in? Fuck, my memory sucks. So I'll just head in this random direction and stick with it. Don't you dare tell me what I should fucking do.

(What Jayden doesn't know is that he's headed in the opposite direction Alisha's in xD)

/ Alisha POV/

I finally decide on my new handle. It's now jubilantDescendant. I smile and close my husktop, storing it in my fetch modus. I should probably go tell Kanaya about this. But Jayden's pretty stupid, so I don't assume he'll find us anytime soon. But I'll tell her anyways. I don't take chances when it comes to possible death.

Kanaya just happens to appear in the doorway as I stand up to go tell her. "Kanaya! Okay, I really need to tell you something. It's about Jayden."

Kanaya nods and sits in a nearby chair. "Do tell."

"He just trolled me. I know that right now he's coming to find me. Said he would kill me and whoever's hiding me. He's pretty stupid so he probably won't find us anytime soon, but he could still find us."

"So he's on the move. Very well then, we'll just head farther away from this area so it takes him longer. I know that Gamzee's hive is near the shore, which is probably the farthest away from here. Let me contact him and make some arrangements."

"Thanks, Kanaya."

"My pleasure."

/ Gamzee POV /

I'm just at home, chilling, eating one of my motherfucking miracles of a pie, when Kanaya's trolling me. Huh. I never thought the fucker would troll me.

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 20:43-

[10:43] GA: Gamzee

[10:43] TC: WhAt'S uP, mOtHeRfUcKeR?

[10:43] GA: I Need To Ask A Favor Of You.

[10:43] GA: It Involves Alisha's Well Being.

[10:44] TC: sUrE, wHaT iS iT?

[10:44] GA: Well, It Appears The Troll That Tried To Kill Alisha Is Now Trying To Track Her Down.

[10:45] GA: And Kill Her Along With Whoever Is Sheltering Her.

[10:45] GA: So Would You MInd Taking Alisha In? You And Jayden Have The Same Blood Color So You'd Be Good At Keeping Her Safe.

[10:45] TC: sUrE.

[10:46] GA: Thank You Gamzee.

[10:46] TC? aNyTiMe.

-grimAuxiliatrix ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 20:46-

Well that went well.

/ Kanaya POV /

I close my husktop, satisfied. "Alisha!" I call.

Soon Alisha appears. "What did he say?"

"He'd be happy to take you in."

Alisha smiles. "Yay! Kanaya, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Hey, it's what moirails are for," I reply, smiling slightly, hoping she understands what I'm hinting at.

Alisha's mouth forms into an 'o' for a moment before she smiles. "So you want to be moirails? Of course!"

_Yes!_

**AN: Guys, if you have Pesterchum, I'm going to make Alisha and Jayden's handles. So you can chat with them! If you'd like to give me future ideas, you can also contact me on Pesterchum. I'm murderousBaker. Next chapter will be up very soon!**

**A quick update: School starts soon, so I'll try as hard as I can to give you guys an update each week, but there is no guarantee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was fast. I love plane rides now 3**

**I'm not saying why, but you all might hate me after this chapter…. Heh heh… Silence is now going to hide somewhere so you guys can't kill her '^^**

/ Alisha POV /

I have a moirail now! This is awesome! I continue smiling, since I can't seem to stop.

Kanaya's smiling as well. "We'll get you to Gamzee's, then," she says after a moment. "Come on, it may be a long walk, but we'll be there by sunrise."

I nod and head to the door, which Kanaya is already opening. I walk outside and Kanaya follows.

/ Meanwhile… Jayden POV :D /

Dammit, I'm pretty sure I went the wrong way. Fuck, this day sucks. No signs of life are anywhere here except for these stupid desert mountains. I decide to turn around and head the other way. Of course. That has to be where that bitch, Alisha, is, right?

(Still heading the wrong way xD)

/ Alisha POV /

"Alright, we're here," Kanaya announces. She knocks on the door and Gamzee comes to the door after a bit, smiling.

"Hey, motherfuckers!" Gamzee says happily.

"Hello Gamzee," Kanaya says. "Hey, Alisha, before you go, may I have your trolltag?"

I nod. "Of course. It's jubilantDescendant. And hey Gamzee!" I begin walking into his hive, which I can already tell is a total disaster. I notice Kanaya waving goodbye and I wave back before she begins walking back to her hive.

"So, besides the whole motherfucking troll that wants to kill you shit, what's up with you?" Gamzee asks, closing the door before snagging a Faygo from the fridge.

"Not much, but Kanaya and I are moirails now," I answer, brushing some trash off the couch before I sit down. Soon enough Gamzee takes a seat.

"That's awesome, motherfucker. You want a Faygo?"

I shrug. "Sure, why not?"

Gamzee nods and stands up, heading to the fridge. I turn to face him. "Catch!" I hear him say, throwing a Faygo in my direction. I catch it pretty easily, and open it quickly as Gamzee returns to taking a seat next to me. WE sit in silence for a while except for the occasional "Honk," from Gamzee.

About halfway done with my Faygo, I break the silence. "No offense or anything, Gamzee, but how do you live in this mess?"

Gamzee shrugs. "I just do. Don't really notice it, I guess."

I nod and the silence continues. I decide to take out my husktop and check Trollian. I don't have any new conversations, but I expected that. I close my husktop and sigh.

It's Gamzee that breaks the silence this time. "Well, do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Nope. Not at all," I reply. I reopen my husktop and am still bored as hell.

Gamzee nods.

/ Gamzee POV /

This is pretty motherfucking awkward. The silence continues for a while, except for my occasional honks.

/ Karkat POV (Because Silence doesn't know what else to do right now.) /

So we found another troll. I really don't want anything to do with her. I mean, she seems nice, but whatever. Kanaya can deal with whatever shitty problems Alisha has.

I notice something moving outside my door, and then a knock. "Who the fuck is it?" I groan. Whoever the fuck was out there just invited themselves in by kicking the door down.

It's some fucking troll with two sets of horns, the first reminding me of Aradia's horns, the second reminding me of Terezi's. He has two knives in hand and he's wearing a bunch of rings.

"Just go ahead and invite yourself in, then," I groan. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where is she?" Is his reply.

"Where is who?"

"Alisha. Where is that bitch?"

I realize this must be that guy Alisha was talking about. "I have no fucking idea," I lie.

The next thing I know this guy has a knife to my throat. "Lies!" he hisses. "Tell me where she is or die!"

"I told you, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" I reply, retrieving my sickles from my fetch modus. I act quickly and dig one of the sickles into this creep's back. He hisses in pain and drops the knife that was at my throat. He quickly ducks to retrieve it as I pull my sickle out of his back, purple blood all over it. He soon enough has the knife at my throat yet again. Right as he's about to slit my neck I begin slashing at his back, but to no avail. He quickly slits my throat and the world goes black.

/ Jayden POV /

_Well what do you know. He was a fucking lowblood, _I think, letting this guy's lifeless body fall to the floor. Oh, if Alisha knew this dude and I could tell her he's dead, that would only barely satisfy me. I walk out of the hive and continue walking, in yet another random direction.

(Okay, now he's heading in the right direction…)

/ Gamzee POV /

I'm bored out of my mind so I go ahead and troll Karkat.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 21:04-

[11:04] TC: HoNk! :o)

[11:07] TC: Uh, YoU tHeRe BrO?

[11:10] TC: I gUeSs NoT.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 21:10-

Huh. It's not like Karkat to not respond. i think I should check on him.

"Hey, you mind if I go check on Karkat? He isn't responding to Trollian so I'm knida worried," I turn to Alisha.

Alisha nods. "Of course."

I bolt out the door and head to Karkat's hive. I spot it after a bit and see the door was knocked down. _I hope this isn't what I think it is…. _I think, walking inside.

Indigo tears quickly come to my eyes and voices enter my head at what I see. Karkat's lying on the floor, coney red blood gushing from his neck. I fall to my knees and let the tears fall. "Shut up! Fucking voices!" I scream, banging my head against the floor. I fall onto my side and cry myself to sleep as the sun rises.

/ Alisha POV /

Gamzee hasn't returned yet. I managed to clean up his hive while he was gone, and it looks pretty nice. But now the sun's rising and I'm getting worried. But I'm to tired to look for him and i grab some blankets, retreating to the couch and falling asleep.


	6. An announcement! Not the true chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, it's Silence here. I'm so sorry the chapter hasn't come yet, school started and it's been eating up my free time. I'll be sure to make the next chapter when I get the muse to do so, I promise. In fact, I'm going to force myself to do that now.**

**So anyways, I'm very sad to announce that I will probably update occasionally from here on out. No, I don't mean every few months. I mean like every five weeks or so. I'm so sorry about this.**

**asdfghjkl I feel bad now ;n;**

**Quick note: I had no idea this story was getting so much attention. I was considering deleting it, but now I've decided I won't. Thank you guys so much for your continued support! I would have deleted this a while ago if it wasn't for you guys ^u^**


End file.
